The Constantly Forgotten
by XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX
Summary: His face contorted with anger, "you EVER touch her again and I'll see to it that your Permanent home becomes the hospital." I pulled him off of the guy,  "Fang! Its not worth it" I took his face in my hands and tried to calm him down. What have I done?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm going to try and write this story, forgive me if it sucks ;) But you need to review! Tell me what you think!**

**They are all human!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* these really depress me… I own nothing**

**Review! Okay I'm done.**

**On with the story…**

"Hey nerd come here!" I looked ahead of me and saw a couple of jerks walking up to my best friend Iggy, he looked around nervously and pointed to himself, as if to say 'who me?' The jerk faces nodded, and Iggy looked up at them and answered,

"Eh I think I'll pass on this scene." He pointed to all of them and kept walking, I rolled my eyes and was about to run to catch up to him when the buff beans in the varsity jackets caught his hoodie from the back and pulled him down. When Iggy was on the ground, the main guy put his foot on his throat and started to step down to the point where he started choking.

Now I know what you're thinking, 'why the heck aren't you helping your freaking _best friend? _

_Well that is an excellent question; I am asking myself the same thing._

I broke out into a run to reach them, as soon as I reached them I silently walked up to the main guy then looked down at Iggy from behind this creep. He looked at me grateful but then something dawned on him, it must have been his common sense, and began to tell me franticly to leave with his eyes.

_See lesson learned, act stupid __**before **__your common sense comes in or else you freak out! Ah dear Iggy you have failed me. I thought I taught you better._

I acted before my dumb common sense kicked in and tapped the head douche bag on the shoulder,

He turned around confused, and obviously pissed and looked at me. His features visibly softened as he saw that I was a girl, a pretty hot girl, or so I've been told.

"Hey babe, I'll a little busy right now, but if you wait over there" he pointed to a bench under a nice looking tree, "then I'll finish up quickly and show you a good time." I looked at this guy,

_Is he serious? He is about to kill me best friend, and he still try's to hit on me._

_Unbelievable!_

I rolled my eyes and snorted at his comment, while he turned around and continued to step on Iggy. I sighed over dramatically and tapped his shoulder again.

This time he got mad,

"Hey can't you see I'm a little busy!" he yelled at me, I pretended to look around, and then told him,

"Oh you are? Pfft, sorry man bad! I'm a blonde." I said sarcastically. He looked at me and seemed to actually believe it! Maybe he is a blonde, **(no offense to blonde people! Most of my family is blonde hair blue eyes so don't take it personal)** he turned around for a third time, and I tapped his shoulder a gain. This time he whirled and looked furious.

"Look chick," he said menacing while he poked me hard in the ribs. Ouch! Hurtful! That's gonna leave a mark.

"I'm in the middle of something, so I suggest you back off" I looked at him and smirked,

"Look dude" I repeated in the same tone, pointing a finger at him, "that's my friend there on the ground" I pointed to Iggy who was still lying flat on his back.

"Now **I **suggest that you and your little friends run along and leave us alone." This guy laughed and so did his friends.

Then he looked back at me, "oh yeah? And who's going to make me?" he grinned poking me again for the second time. He was starting to get on my nerves.

I gave him a glare and looked straight into his eyes,

"Touch me again and you lose your hand" I said, making sure to put as much emphasis on it as possible. He smile and reached up to touch me again, but this time something stopped him.

His face paled and he started to shake. He was looking at something behind me, and well you know me, curiosity got the best of me and I turned around to see what it was, or better put, who it was.

There stood a guy in the shadows, from what I could tell he looked around my age, 16 or 17, was tall, not as tall as Iggy but defiantly taller than me. _Stupid female genes._

"Go home Eric" his voice had an edge of steel I had failed to put in mine. I looked at who I presumed was Eric as he nodded and he and his friends walked away. I stared at this guy in the shadows before I snapped out of my faze to help Iggy up.

The guy came over to us and Iggy immediately began to scold me,

"Max! What is wrong with you! What were you thinking?" I looked at him in disbelief, was he serious? I was trying to freaking save him! That's what I get for being I hero…

"What do you mean, what was I doing? I was saving your ass" I yelled back at him, so much for being a good friend.

"Max, I would have been fine." He said calmly, "you didn't need to do that" I looked straight into his eyes. Iggy's eyes always amaze me; they are icy blue that seemed to have little white specs in them.

"Yeah? Well what was I supposed to do? Sit back and relax while they beat my best friend to a pulp? Not gonna happen! Maximum Ride does not back down." I glared at him, and saw his expression fall and fade he embraced me in a hug.

Usually I'm not the huggy type but for some reason I let him wrap his skinny arms around me and smiled.

I heard an uncomfortable cough behind me and jumped apart from Iggy. He blush and smiled, I looked around to see that dark hair guy staring at me.

I guess I do owe him a thanks,

"Oh uh…thanks for helping us by the way." I muttered and looked down. Iggy took this time to speak up,

"Look dude take it as a complement, she never says thank you to anyone." He looked at me then back at the guy, "she likes you!" he said in a girly voice and clapped his hands together. I just rolled my eyes and looked up at the mystery boy, he smirked at me. God he was gorgeous! Umm I mean…eh he's alright. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks,

"So what's you name?" I was getting tired of not knowing, he looked at me.

"Fang." Who odd… I thought, Iggy being him, of course spoke his mind.

"Well that's a weird name!" he staring at Fang, he just shrugged and looked away. I rolled my eyes,

"Weirder than yours?" I asked and he glared at me and smiled.

"Whatever."

I looked around then back at Fang,

"So did you just move here?" he nodded, and Iggy chirped up.

"Whoo-hoo! Just in time to start a new school year." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I nodded,

"Yup, cause everyone wants to go to hell on earth." I stated lamely. Fang looked a little confused but pushed the matter away,

"When do we start?" I groaned as I remembered the date. September 8. That was tomorrow…

**okay so tell me what you think! If you don't review I wont update it. Sorry if the summary confused you, just keep reading and i promise it will make sense!**

**Review! you know you want to! :)**

**lates!**


	2. Performing Arts Center

**Hey guys! It's me Alex! Here is the next chapter of the story. It's a little boring, but it's a filler chapter and it leads to how everyone is going to meet and where they all kind of fit in. in high school. It you have any suggestions or idea's review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to MR**

**On with the story!**

**:)**

Angel

I watched as my best friend got on top of the human pyramid. She was literally shaking with fear; she never wanted to be a cheerleader. She was just in this program because of her parents; they wanted her to be exactly like her sister, who helped our school win championships 3 years in a row.

"Come on Tiffany! You're almost to the top!" our coach yelled, I looked up at Nudge and she was, a few more girls up and she would make it.

Nudge is…different per say, she has the spirit of a preppy cheerleader, the brains of a mathlete, and the body of a dancer. She is always nice to everyone, and for that they try to walk all over her, not that I let them of course.

Nudge was nearing the top when she lost her footing on Hayley, and fell the short distance to the ground. She looked half relieved and half terrified probably knowing the coach would just make her do it again.

I looked over at the coach who just sighed and shook her head disapprovingly; I walked over to Nudge to help her up. I offered my hand and gave her my towel to wipe off the sweat.

"Here Tiff" and I gave her some water, I don't call her Nudge in front of the others, because then they'll give her crap about it.

She smiled and took the stuff, "thanks"

The coach spoke up, "okay guys" she said clapping her hands, "I think that is enough practice for today, we will work on the same thing tomorrow, so don't make plans." She glared at the girls in the front who almost always skip practice.

"Oh and its announcement time! Since we, the Cheerleaders have the responsibility of setting a good example it is required that each and every one of you do at least 12 hours of community service."

I heard the room fill with groans and whining, god these people don't like to work at all. The coach looked annoyed,

"Quiet down. I have already signed you guys up and put you in pairs. I tried to put you with your friends to help you pass the time by. So now I will read off the pairs and what service you will be doing." People looked around the room to find their friends and sit next to them. I hope they put me with Nudge,

"Amber and Stephanie, you will do soup kitchen…" they looked at each other disgusted.

"Leslie and Nicole, you will do beach cleanup." They laughed and enthusiastically clapped their hands probably imagining all the hot guys they would see surfing.

"Greg and Josh, you will do school painting" they just shrugged and continued to check out the girls in their short outfits.

Gaby and Marissa, you will help out at the retirement center" And the list continued until they got to me,

"Angel and Tiffany, you will be helping remodel and decorate the community performing arts center" I looked at Nudge and smiled, Whoo-hoo! We get to work together! She smiled and shot her hand up to ask a question,

"Yes Tiffany?" the couch looked directly at us,

"Oh yeah, do we like, have to work with other people? Like, is there gonna be more people working there too? Cause I'm not trying to complain or anything but, that place is awful big and for just two people it going to take a lot more than 12 hours to get it done. And..."

The coach cut her off, "Tiffany, there is going to be other people from other groups helping out, not just you two" I smiled, thank god. I wonder who's going to be helping us.

**Out in the Field**

Gazzy

"Alright kids! Go do your last lap and then we will call it quits for today." The coach Ramsie blew his whistle and I jogged up to Mark and we did our lap.

"Dude," Mark came in and clapped me on the shoulder, "Soccer practice was good today, so there is no way we are going to lose on Friday." I shrugged and kept up my pace,

"I guess, I mean this is our first game of the year, let's just hope the newbie's don't screw it up." I pointed to the few guys that were in the back struggling to keep up. They aren't used to the hectic practices like we are, so they tire out faster than we do.

We were almost done with running when the coach blew his whistle again, and called us up,

"Oh sorry boys, I almost forgot." He looked down at his clipboard then at us.

"The principal is up for best Administrator of the year again," he rolled his eyes in annoyance "and to prove that he deserves to win the award he is having at the sports teams and clubs do at least 12 hours of community service. This means you have to do it too. Here is a list of things you can do, pass it around and sign up."

Just as he finished up the cheerleaders stormed out of the north gym, but I noticed that two of them were separate from the rest and one of them caught my eye. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her mocha skin and perfect body. She looked in my direction and I waved, she smiled and looked down. I faintly saw her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Gabe… Gabe!" the coach waved a hand in front of me. What? I think I spaced out.

"Yes sir?" I said respectfully, the last thing I want to do is be on the bench for the rest of the season.

"The only thing left on the list is to remodel and decorate the Performing Arts Center" I sighed and looked for the girls again, but they were gone.

"Sure I'm up for it"

**School Hall Way**

Fang

"Well, well, well, look who it is, it's the new emo kid" some guys came up to me, by the looks of their jackets; they were on the football team.

All day idiots have been trying to start crap with me, I'm at wits end and if these guys push me the wrong way all hell is going to break loose. The guys were forming a tight circle around me and the main guy, who I'm guessing is the captain.

"Hey guys, let's look at his wrist and see if he cuts" the douche bag said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a glare. Yeah like that's a new one, I'm not emo, I just like the color black. Is that a problem?

"Man you look a little pale, lets add some color to you." One of the guys on the team handed the captain a fruit drink, and he came in a poured it all over my head.

Oh that is it! I counted to ten, and when another guy came to pour another drink, I lost control and punched the guy in the face. Let me tell you it feels great to feel a nose crack and crumble under my fist.

I saw a teacher come running out of her room and break it up.

-10 minutes later—

"Well, . Since this is your first week here, and your records show no previous offences, I will not suspend you." The principal looked at my expectantly,

What? I'm not going to fall on my knees and thank him; I'm not going to kiss his shoes or the ground he walks on. Please I'm not even going to thank him; I would have been better off suspended.

When the principal saw not hints of appreciation from me he continued,

"In fact I'm not even going to give you detention." He looked at me again, I still showed no emotion.

"All you have to do is sign up to do community service." He handed me a paper and I took it and signed it.

"Excellent, Mr. Walker. You are doing your school proud."

I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door, I don't even know what I signed up for, I looked down at my paper.

_Remodel and decorate Performing Arts Center. _Ooh, fun.

**In the Band room**

Max

"Okay guy's good job, you sound great!" Ms. Larson raved about our band class. I really like her she is sweet and she really cares about music and helping those who are musically talented. Like moi, for example. I play trumpet and guitar.

I know they have nothing in similarity, but hey I like them both so back off!

Iggy was also in this class, he plays the piano and he can also play the drums. That guy can keep a sick beat. You should hear him one day.

The Ms. Larson clapped her hands to call our attention again.

"Hey guy's, now as you all know. The city is rebuilding the Performing Arts Center on Main Street, and they need some volunteers to help set up and decorate. Who would be willing to help?" she looked around the classroom nervously. I mean come on, what does she expect? We're teenagers; we don't want to do anything, much less help out the community!

She looked like she was about to get desperate, so I decided to act stupidly before my common sense kicked in and raised my hand.

She smiled, "okay Max, I'll sign you up. Anyone else?" she looked around and I glared at Iggy who seemed to be having an internal debate with himself. He sighed and his hand shot up.

"Good Jeff too. Wonderful! You both start on Saturday, which as you know is tomorrow. 7 am sharp."

I groaned, what have I done?

**Alright there it is! Let me know what you think,**

**If you give me a review,**

**I'll give you a chapter that is new!**

**It rhythms! ;)**


	3. What band?

**Hey guys I'm back! And hey! Look I brought a new chapter with me! So how do you thank me? REVIEW!**

**Here is the chapter where they all meet.**

**Now I have an assignment for you all, and those who choose to do it will get something…Idk what to offer…a sneak peek of any of my new chapters for my stories?**

**Just ask for it in review, and tell me the name of the story you want a sneak peek of, sound good?**

**The assignment is…. I need some music! If you think that a song applies to someone in my story tell me who plays it and to who it applies to.**

**Thanks in advance! :)**

**Disclaimer: still owns nothing…**

**On with the story!**

**Max **

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…_

My alarm went off at 6:20 in the morning; ugh nobody deserves to wake up so early on a freaking Saturday. I mean there's no school, no work (sometimes), so what the hell!

Oh that's right! I decided to sacrifice my sleep in order to help out my community, oh joy…

After some struggling with myself, I texted Iggy to get out of bed and meet me outside of my house in 20 minutes. You want to know what he responds with? A period. Like this,

**.**

Whatever, I pulled myself out of bed and went to take a quick hot shower. I don't know why but it always makes me feel better. The water running down your back, slowly relaxing your muscles.

After that I chose my clothes, which consisted of my old Capri's that had paint splattered on them from the last time I painted my room, and a loose fitting yellow shirt. I put my hair in a pony tail and then my ugly beat up old shoes. And last but not least, my special necklace.

I had 5 minutes before Iggy got here so I quickly put some bread in the toaster and took out some nutella to put on it. **(Yummy…Nutella) **after about a minute the bread popped out and I spread the chocolate goodness on it, and wrapped it in aluminum foil so I could eat it on the trip.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room only to find my dad reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. He looked up surprised,

"Hey kiddo, where you heading off to so early?" I smiled at him, only he is crazy enough to be up at this hour reading the paper.

"My teacher asked if I could help remodel and redecorate the Performing Arts Center on Main St. and I said I was fine with it." Just as I finished there was a light knock on the door, my dad looked up surprised and muttered,

"Who in the world could that be?" I rolled my eyes,

"That's Iggy; we are going to work together." He looked at me and smiled wickedly and raised an eye brow.

"ah huh…'work together'" he said making air quotes. I rolled my eyes,

"Dad, we are just friends, best friends, but nothing more. That stage passed a long time ago." He looked at me as if saying _you expect me to believe that? _I bet he was remembering back to when I 10 and told him that I liked Iggy and that I had asked Iggy if he wanted to be my boyfriend. Iggy of course was still in whole 'girls have cooties stage' and denied. I got over it.

"Sure." And went up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left.

I locked the door behind me and Iggy waited for me to put away my keys and what not.

I looked at him; he was wearing a light jacket and a blue shirt with some dark loose fitting jeans.

"You ready partner?" he said patting me on the back.

"Yup" I said taking out my toast and handing him a piece. He took it gratefully and we both started walking to the Center.

**At the PAC (Performing Arts Center) ***

Fang

I was the first one to arrive at the place since that principal said I had to get there at 6:45.

_Stupid… _everyone else got there like at 7:15 or 7:20.

I looked around the theatre; it had a semi-big stage and a large seating area. The walls were already half painted and the lobby just needed a good scrubbing.

I went to go stand on the stage, to wait for everyone. They had all of the instruments you could think of, nice guitars, electric and acoustic, bass guitar, drums, keyboard and piano, violins, cello, and some double bass, trumpets and so much more.

I went to the acoustic guitar and strummed in once, it was in tune. I remember the good ol' days when I would play, but those were long gone now.

I put it back just as Max and Iggy walked in laughing. She looked and saw me and waved,

"Hey Fang!" I waved and gave a small nod,

"What are you doing here?" I shrugged, not wanting to give away too much.

"Some community service." She looked at me appalled,

"No duh, I think that's what we are all here for" I rolled my eyes and continued to look around the huge place.

Max

I was about to say something to Iggy when I heard two more voices entering the room, I looked around to see to girls walking in.

They were really pretty and had on pink and purple oversized shirts and some shorts.

The one in the purple was dark skinned with black hair and tall, the other one was completely different, she had the pink shirt and was light skinned with blonde wavy hair and was just average height. I think I have seen them before…

The blonde one spoke up, "Hey guys I'm Angel and this is Tiffany." She pointed to herself and her friend.

The room filled with various 'heys' and 'hi's'. I took this time to ask,

"So what club are you guys from?" this time Tiffany answered,

"Oh we are on the cheerleading squad, the coach said that we had to help out and volunteer so she signed us up for this. Are we the only ones who signed up for it? Are more people coming? Cause…" Angel nudged Tiffany's side and she instantly became quiet, hmm…I might use that some day.

Iggy answered, "I sure hope not, but I think only one more person is coming. Not many people sign up to remodel and decorate things you know?" Angel just nodded and Tiffany looked like she was going to comment when the entrance door slammed loudly and a guy walked in, he was cute I must say.

He had some tan shorts on and a hunter green shirt, his hair was blonde and he had some nice blue eyes, not as nice as Iggy's but whatever.

"Hey what's up?" he said reaching us; he stopped in his tracks when he saw Tiffany and looked down kind of embarrassed. Hmm…I wonder what that's about.

"So what's your name, and what club are you in?" he looked up at me and smirked. Wait a minute… I've seen this guy before to…

"My names Gabe, but you can call me Gazzy, it's a childhood nickname so don't ask. I'm on the soccer team and was sent here to help out. How about you guys?" I am assuming that question was for all of us even though he said it looking only at Tiffany.

We all told him where we came from and soon Ms. Larson walked in,

"Okay guy's looks like everyone that signed up is here. There is going to be some guys out in the lobby redoing the floors so why don't you guys just dust the instruments and inspect them make sure they aren't damaged okay?"

We all nodded and got to work; I picked up some rags and went to dust the drums.

I saw Iggy head toward the piano, Gazzy went to the electric guitars, while Fang went to the acoustic, Nudge (Tiffany, be I will now call her Nudge) went to the Bass guitar and Angel went to dust the mic's.

I started humming a song; I don't even know which one it is, it just came to me. Soon I heard Angel doing the same thing. Angel and I kept going and Iggy walked over to the drums giving me a stead beat, Gazzy grabbed one of the guitars he was cleaning and strapped it over his shoulder, Nudge got a bass and went to stand next to Gazzy. Fang hesitantly picked up a guitar and came to stand next to me.

They all started playing, and Angel handed me a cordless mic

_**(Song is Never Let This go, by Paramore)**_

Everything got quiet and Fang started playing some cords while Iggy played a stead beat on the drums, it was slow and fit together perfectly. Then after about 10 second I motioned everybody to join in and the music picked up pace.

I started to sing, and Iggy and Fang went back to a soft tempo

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
>It won't hurt this much<br>And never will I have to answer  
>Again to anyone<em>

Please don't get me wrong…

Then the music sped up.

_Because I'll never let this go  
>But I can't find the words to tell you<br>I don't want to be alone _Angel sang softly into her microphone and I smiled at her_  
>But now I feel like I don't know you<em>

The tempo came down a bit and I continued to look around as I sang looking at everyone rocking out on their instruments

_One day you'll get sick of  
>saying that everything's alright<br>And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
>Just like I am tonight<em>

please don't get me wrong

As the music got lively I started jumping up and down, Angel following my lead singing with me.

_Because I'll never let this go  
>But I can't find the words to tell you<br>I don't want to be alone  
>But now I feel like I don't know you<em>

Iggy and Gazzy slowed down and everybody else stopped playing, I lowered my voice and sang softly

_Let this go, let this go…_

Fang and Nudge joined in and Iggy did his drum thingy and the music became fast paced again. Then suddenly, as if they planned it, it slowed down again and Fang played by himself softly and I spoke up

_But I'll never let this go…_

And everybody joined in

_But I can't find the words to tell you  
>I don't want to be alone<br>but now I feel like I don't know you_

_And I'll never let this go  
>But I can't find the words to tell you<br>That now I feel like I don't know you_

The song slowly faded to a stop and I looked around at everyone surprised, by the looks on their faces they were too.

In the back I heard clapping and turned around to see Ms. Larson clapping like a mad woman and smiling like one too.

She came running to the stage as we all put the instruments away, she came and hugged us all, well she tried. I think the only one that hugged her back was Nudge.

"Wow! Your band is amazing! I love it." I looked at her like she was crazy; Fang spoke up, what a shocker there.

"We're not in a band." He said emotionless and Iggy backed him up stepping away from the drums,

"Yeah, we don't even know each other" all of us nodded heading into separate corners.

Ms. Larson rolled her eyes,

"Iggy I happen to know that you and Max have been friends since elementary school." She said pointing to us, he rolled his eyes

"Yeah, **we have**, but I don't know the rest of them, well I guess Fang a little but still." Fang just shrugged.

Ms. Larson sighed,

"You guys can't just have an incredible musical moment and walk away from it." I rolled my eyes

"Oh yeah just watch me." I walked off the stage and took a seat in one of the old chairs. I looked around then said,

"Yeah that wasn't so hard." She looked disappointed and she finished by saying,

"You guys complete each other, it destiny"

Destiny huh? We'll see about that…

….

….

…

..

.

**Okay so there it is, remember my assignment!**

**And Review**

**For a pre-view.**

**Okay whatever Review!**

**I'll see if I can update my other stories today!**

**Alex out~~~**


	4. The almost Kiss?

**Hey guys okay I'm back!**

**I got a lot of reviews asking me if I have seen the movie Lemonade Mouth. Well I have and I watched it on Saturday with my cousin. So sorry if it sounds a lot like it. I didn't mean for it to, and I didn't notice until you guys pointed it out.**

**I will try not to make them so a like…**

**But on to different matters, you all got an F on the assignment! No one helped me with songs that fit the flock so no one won the sneak preview of this chapter.**

**I'm not mad though because I got plenty of reviews, so you are all forgiven! :)**

**So don't get mad at me! **

**Okay we may continue…**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the MR characters**

Max

I got home around 3 after a long day of working on the community service project. I was sweating like crazy and I didn't want to do anything that involved painting or sweeping.

I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter from my dad:

_Remember next week is your turn with Monster, umm… I mean MOM._

I laughed out loud only dad says that,

_So don't make plans with Iggy._

_Also I have to work late tonight so don't wait up for me-_

_Dad_

I put the note in my pocket and made myself a sandwich, one of my humongous ones with everything you can think of.

Ahh…it was so good I was contemplating making another one when I heard my phone beep twice.

I looked at the screen and saw I had two text messages; the first one was from Iggy:

_Hey maxie!, what'dya say we take a dip in that state of the art swimming pool you got there. I bet it sure is lonely… ;)_

I rolled my eyes; Iggy loves my pool almost as much as he likes food. Sometimes I think he just hangs out with me for the pool and my food… Hmm… I wonder…

I texted him back

_Sure you can come over :)_

I smiled I always enjoy Iggy's company; he is always so upbeat and happy. Sure enough a couple seconds later a got a reply

_Cool! On my way :)_

I shut my phone and made my way up to my room to get my bathing suit ready.

It consisted of white board shorts with brown flowers on it and a top with a dark brown tank top. I put the stuff on and went outside by the pool to wait for my best friend to appear.

When I remembered that I had gotten two text messages, I took out my phone and looked at the inbox.

_Hey its fang._

_I'm bored, u doin anything later?_

Oookkkayy. I've never gotten a message from him, and frankly I don't recall ever giving him my number. None the less I responded,

_Hanging out with Iggy at my pool. U wanna come?_

I mean sure he seems cool enough to hang with, quiet but, cool. Two seconds later a got a reply,

_K, b there in hour. Where do u liv?_

An hour, that was fine with me. I would probably still be goofing off with Iggy.

_That's fine. I live on *****_

After that he didn't respond so I'm assuming that everything is ok.

**10 minutes later**

"Will you shut up already? Here take the damn sandwich!" I practically threw it at him. Remember how I had made a humongous sandwich? Yeah? Well I got hungry again, so I made another one, only this time I had to share.

Now let me clue you in on a very small but important detail about me, you listening?

I don't like to share! I've never been good at it. Nope! I didn't share my toys with Ella, my sister, I didn't take turns in kindergarten, and most defiantly do not like to share something as precious as food with Iggy.

But he was getting on my nerves so I gave it to him, aww what a good friend I am!

"Thank you!" he said very loudly and started to eat MY sandwich. I glared at him till he sighed and gave me a small piece.

We both ate in silence, enjoying each others presence.

"Hey I invited Fang over cause he was bored, I hope you don't mind" Iggy looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"Like you care if I mind" I smirked, true, I don't really care. He continued and grabbed my hand; I felt my skin tingle where he touched me.

"Come on there is a pool calling our name." he said dragging me out the siding door to the backyard. He quickly let go of my hand to cannonball into the water, I'm surprised he didn't take me with him. He did however cause a giant splash…

Leaving me drenched as a result, I swear I almost punched him, and when he rose out of the water laughing the urge came stronger.

None the less, I sat at the edge of the pool splashing at him and just having fun.

Then suddenly the water became very calm, I looked around to see if I could see my best friend in the water and I was about to get up when something pulled me in.

I let out a small scream as Iggy pulled me in with him, jerk! Just wait till I get my hand on him!

As if reading my thoughts Iggy swam away with an amazing speed and got out of the pool to take his shirt off.

My thoughts went blank as I saw his defined flat stomach, wow! I didn't know he worked out.

He laughed at my expression,

"Hey Max I know I'm hot but no need to stare." I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as he just smirked and dove in again.

We chased each other around the pool again for a couple of minutes, when I finally caught up to him, put my arms around his neck and pulled him back.

He turned around and smiled his breath taking smile,

"Okay you got me." I still had my arms around his neck, I could feel my insides burning as I noticed how close we were.

He smiled slowly leaning in and just as I closed my eyes I heard the front door slam shut.

We instantly jumped apart from each other as best we could and saw Fang walking in with his towel.

"Hey Max! I hope you don't mind the door was open so I… Sorry did I miss something?" Fang looked confused and looked at both us.

_Why yes Fang, yes you did. You see I was about to kiss my best friend….Hmm…sounds a little weird._

…

…..

….

….

…

..

.

**Okay! Awkward moment! **

**Okay so this is not my best work, but who cares! Ha-ha okay so tell me what you think!**

**Just press the little button on the bottom and review!**

**RnR!  
>Sorry again about the whole Lemonade Mouth thing :**


	5. I'm sooo confused

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! On with the story!**

**oh yeah hold on...**

**Disclaimer: Alex owns nothing! Not the MR characters or Denny's.**

**Okay no we may continue...**

Max

Needless to say things got a little awkward after the almost kiss with Iggy. Even more than awkward, it was just plain annoying! My thoughts were a jumbled mess, and I didn't know what to do with them, they were constantly bothering me. Always reminding me of what had come close to happening.

And to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure if I'm happy or disappointed about Fang walking in on us.

Happy because the more that I think about it, the more I realize that Iggy and I could only be friends, I mean I love him, but the friendship we have is to precious for me to throw it out the window. And I'm sad because no matter how much I try to deny it, I kinda wanted Iggy to be my first kiss.

Yeah I know I'm 16 and I've never been kissed, go call the cops, since that's practically a crime now a days.

Well, Iggy left about an hour later because his mom had wanted him home "early", I think he just wanted to get out of the house, since the tension was so thick Fang could have cut it with a spoon. So Iggy said his goodbye to Fang, who was still in the pool and I walked him to the door.

"Bye Ig's. call me tomorrow." I said giving him a weird pat on the back sort of thing. He smiled, and my stomach did its flopping tricks.

"Yeah, will do boss." He said and turned to leave, when he remembered something. He turned to face me,

"and Max?" he leaned in closer so his face was mere inches away from mine. My breath caught in my throat, why does this boy have these affects on me?

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, internally smacking myself for sounding so stupid. He laughed and leaned down to kiss my cheek. Leaving me not only stunned, but red too.

He looked at my face and laughed again,

"Looks like the crush never went away." I play glared at him, he remembered? I rolled my eyes,

"I was ten Iggy!" I yelled at him as he walked down my front steps, he had his back to me but I could tell he was smirking,

"yeah sure, whatever Max" he shouted back and disappeared around the corner.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and walked back into the house to Fang who was waiting in the pool.

I ran my hand through my hair as I sat on the edge of the pool like I had earlier, he gave me an amused expression and I had to ask,

"what? Stop looking at me like that!" He rolled his eyes and looked away, and we sat there talking for the next half hour him asking questions and I answering them.

I was getting hungry again and I felt like my stomach was trying to digest itself, I looked at Fang and by the expression on his face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey wanna grab some grub?" I looked at him, he smirked and nodded,

"Yeah, as much as I love floating in a pool and getting all pruney, I think it's time to eat." I rolled my eyes, no said he had to stay in the pool this whole time. I watched as he made his way to the edge and pulled himself out. His shirt was skin tight and made a smacking noise as he pulled it over his head…

DAMN! If I thought Iggy's chest was hot, Fangs was on fire! His flat stomach was more defined and you could visibly see the outline of his abs. He stretched causing his muscles to flex, and I almost fainted. Whoa…

And much to my embarrassment AGAIN, he caught me staring. He unlike Iggy stayed quiet, simply rolling his eyes and smirking.

I did the first thing that came to mind, I stuck my tongue out at him like the mature 16 year old that I am.

*15 min later*

After we changed, we decided that we could go somewhere close by to eat, and what better place than the Denny's around the block.

The walk there was somewhat silent, but not uncomfortable. When we got there a girl asked us how many we were. I mean seriously can't she count? She looked at me and gave me a fake smile, but when she looked at Fang! That was a different story, her eyes nearly popped out.

I rolled my eyes as she stuttered leading us to the table in the back.

"H-here, a table for the nice couple." She said over enthusiastically. I looked at her,

"we aren't a couple." I stated, I looked over at Fang and for a moment his expression was...hurt? But then he looked away and at the girl, whose name I now know is Kristy.

She was pretty; she had light brown hair and light blue eyes. I give her that, she was pretty.

"Oh that's a shame. You guys are cute together." Funny it doesn't sound like she meant that…

"well, what can I get you to drink?" she asked nicely, and I decided that I sort of liked her. I mean she wasn't too bad, and I think she would look cute with Fang.

After she walked away to place our orders, Fang and I talked for a bit. That is until it got awkward,

"So… if you saw me on the street… would you think I was hot?" he asked, and I almost did a spit take with my soda, but then I decided that I didn't think Fang would appreciate it.

So I practically choked on my straw instead, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Why the heck would he ask me that?

"Umm… no. why would you even ask me that?" I thought for a moment. And saw Kristy coming with our food.

"Because I saw you checking me out when I took off my shirt." I blushed and by then Kristy had reached our table and had almost dropped the food on him when she heard what he said. **(A/N: ahh… hand cramping up….MUST KEEP TYPING…)**

"Here's your food." She said and walked away with a huff.

Geez…so much for me liking her.

Anyhow! No need to bore you with all the uninteresting details of diner. We kept talking, Fang would occasionally bring up the "am I hot question" again and I would try my best to dodge it and ignore the constant flips my stomach did.

God, my feelings are so confusing.

After diner we walked to my house together and he got his stuff to leave, and I walked him to the door just like I had Iggy.

"well, I'll talk to you later." I said and he nodded. I was about to close the door when he came up to me and gave me a HUG. Now I like I have said before, I'm not the huggy type, but this was different. I slowly wrapped my arms around his muscular chest and hugged him back.

He smiled down at me and bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek, not the same one as Iggy, but the other.

Then he turned around and left without a word.

Great…Now I'm really confused! I thought and turned around and slammed the door.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…

…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**Okay! There is the chapter! I AM SOOOO SORRY! I'm sorry it took so long for me to put this up.**

**Please forgive me!**

**And a small announcement! I'm leaving to Hawaii this Friday and won't be back for a week and a half, so IDK if I'll be able to update over there! Sorry!**

**But anywho! **

**RnR?**

**~~Alex out! (hehe I love saying that!)**


	6. Thinking

**Wow… Hello peoples and fairly angry reviewers! I am SOOOO SORRY! I want to try and excuse myself in the best possible way :) I had Finals all this week and I had to study and whatnot. But I'm back and I had the best time in Hawaii!**

**I went to Maui and….**

"**Screw your vacation details! On with the story!"**

***looks outside of window***

**Umm…Mom? Ignore the angry mob outside!**

**Mom: Just give them what they want sweetie.**

**Okay so without further interruptions! **

**Oh wait… just one more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR characters at all.**

**On with the story!**

**~{*}~**

**Max**

I walked into the school hall way the next day feeling slightly confused and disoriented. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday, and how my TWO friendships had changed. I mean how do I really feel about Iggy or Fang?

I really like Iggy…I mean we've been friends since whoa… age 9? That's a long time for me. He was there through the divorce and all that crazy stuff that happened. He was my support and shoulder to cry on, he was my best friend. He knew me better than anyone and always said the right things.

And then there was Fang… What is it that is so special about him?

He's nice, smart, brave, and he defended Iggy that day without even knowing him. Everyone seems to think he's dark and mysterious and such but he's not, you just have to know how to read him.

How do I feel about him?

I was pondering this thought when I felt two people link arms with me on each side.

I looked up surprised to see Angel on one side and Nudge on the other, they were wearing their cheerleading outfits and smiling up at me.

"Hi Max!" Angel gripped my side tightly giving me a type of weird hug. I smiled at her,

"Hey guys" I said softly trying to ignore all the whispers and stares I was receiving in the hall.

What can I say? I was known as a sort of a loner and now all of a sudden I'm acting like best friends with two of the most well known cheerleaders? I would be whispering too.

"Oh my god! Max! You look adorable today! I love that color on you, but you really need to expand your wardrobe. I mean I love the simple t-shirt look, but have you ever considered trying a dress or a skirt? I bet you'd look even more beautiful."

I felt my eyes widen at that…oh HELL NO! I am not wearing a skirt! I suddenly felt myself being pulled away from the girls and being embraced in a hug. Words echoing above my head,

"Excuse me ladies, but I think Max is good just the way she is." I heard Iggy's voice booming over the little "awws" he got after that comment.

I snorted and pulled away from him, looking up at his handsome face and good features. He smirked at me and let go.

"Aww…what Max? No good morning kiss? Aren't you happy I made it to school okay?" he smirked and laughed at me expression.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm trying to hide the blush that had started to creep up on my cheeks.

I heard the bell ring over head and sighed back to school…yay…

"Hey Max, we'll see you in music class!" Nudge chattered away as I gave her a confused look, they weren't in my class…

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Ms. Larson asked us to join her band class! All of us, isn't that great? We all get to hang out and play music and mess around! I had sooo much fun on Saturday when we played together. I can't wait! I'll see you guys sixth period. Oh let's sit together at lunch too! Kay bye!" she left skipping down the hall way to her class.

I smiled at her enthusiasm and sneaked a peek at Iggy who was rolling his eyes. He gave me a smile and offered his hand,

"Come on Maxie! We are going to be late!" I smirked looking at his outstretched hand and slapped it away walking to my class confidently and without a word to him.

I swear I heard him mutter something,

"Damn…"

**Fang**

I walked into my class a little late, feeling tired and drowsy. Why? I didn't get much sleep last night; I kept thinking about Max… Everything about her, her smile, her eyes, the way she blushes when you ask her something she's embarrassed about.

But what was I thinking? It was just a kiss on the cheek. Surely she hasn't given it much importance or thought right?

I felt a small pat on the back as I sat down and turned to see Gazzy sitting behind me. Huh? Had he always been there?

"Hey man, what's up?" I looked at him his messy blond hair flopping in his blue eyes. (**A/n: is it weird that guy's describe what other guys look like?)**

"Eh…" I muttered, now ladies that might not seem like much to you but in guy speak that really means ' not much, tired as hell cause I didn't sleep much last night' see? In reality I am a man of many words.

He nodded seeming to understand me and slouched back into his seat lazily spinning a pencil in his hand.

Eh… English…fun.

**Max**

I walked into my last period of the day, music!

I quickly took my seat in the back of the room next to some random girl that I've never met. I looked around the big band room and saw Iggy was already warming up at the piano hitting keys lightly and stepping on the pedal thingy's at the bottom.

What! Forgive me if I don't know the terms! I play guitar and trumpet; ask me about that and then maybe I'll be able to answer you.

I felt myself smile a little as he cussed at the piano apparently "blaming it" because he messed up.

I smiled wider remembering the old days,

****FLASHBACK****

_I sat on the little piano bench next to my dad as he smiled at me pressing a key, I copied him and he clapped praising my action. He turned slightly to his right where my half-sister Ella sat and did the same thing but with a key closer to her._

_He smiled at her and also congratulated her for getting it right. He wrapped his arms around us both and gave us a small hug._

****END OF SMALL FLASHBACK****

He had wanted both of us to learn how to play the piano together, however I soon lost interest in that instrument and took up guitar.

He continued to help Ella though, until she moved away with mom. I felt bad for her; she and dad had been really close even though they shared no blood.

Yup… Mom cheated on Dad and had Ella. That's the reason that they got the divorce, I'm kind of glad they did it too. Mom is a witch, I know that sounds mean and stuff but it's true.

She never calls or visits, the only time I see her is when it's my turn to go stay at her house, and even then I don't see her I mainly hang with Ella.

And Ella…mom doesn't pay attention to her either; she is always putting her down saying that she was a mistake and she ruined her marriage, which is a complete lie! Dad loves Ella as much as I do and he wanted to keep her but the court said no because they aren't really biologically related.

Life sucks huh? I wish she was here right now.

"Okay class, get into groups, today we are going to be starting a new project! You get to form a band! And compete in the schools talent show. The winners will perform at the new and improved Performing Arts Center" Ms. Larson looked around at Iggy and me, giving us a small wink.

Just then Nudge and Angel walked into the class room looking lost,

"This is music right?" Ms. Larson nodded and they came in to take a seat.

Soon after Fang and Gazzy walked in, I saw Nudge's face light up at the sight and I smiled a little.

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's begin!"

Oh great…

…**.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

…**..**

**,,,,,,,**

…

**,,,**

…

**,,**

**.**

**Okay guys I'm sooo sorry I took so long! I started this chapter last week and I forgot about it!**

**So anyways review! Please? It helps me update faster!**

**Song of the day: Curl up and die by Relient K**

**Awesome song!**

**Check out my other story "Speak to Me" it's awesome if I do say so myself. I'm gonna write the next chapter for that story right now so hopefully I'll update that one today :)**

**Lates_ Alex**


	7. Hurting

Max

*weekend*

I stood on the front steps that stopped right at mom's door; I can't believe I'm here.

I took a small breath and stepped closer and just as I was about to open the door I heard it.

"Damn it Ella! Where's the money I left on the counter a couple days ago?" I heard my mom scream and some rustling of papers.

"Mom I told you I had to use it for groceries, all we had in the fridge was cheese, pickles, and some spoiled milk." I heard my sister's familiar voice as she answered my angered mom.

"God Ella, can't you do anything right? I asked you not to touch it and what did you do?" there was a silence and I heard a smack, my blood boiled at the sound.

"Answer me!" she yelled and I heard a faint whisper,

"I spent it, but we needed…" she was cut off by my mother's ranting, and I could just imagine a sour look on my mom's face as she said this,

"You really are pathetic Ella; you can't even follow simple instructions." She was interrupted by my sister finally exploding.

"Pathetic? What did you want me to do starve to death? How about you? You don't seem to realize who cooks for you. What would you have done if I had given you pickles and cheese for diner? Yeah that's what I thought."

I listened to steps that got closer to the door and I took a step to the side to avoid whoever was coming out the door.

Ella came out tears staining her face as she slammed the front door; she stood there shocked as she saw me standing there.

"Surprise." I said weakly as she stood there standing, I looked her over and noticed her cheek was a little swollen from where my mom had apparently slapped her.

I slowly came up to her and pulled her into me, hugging her tightly. She needed comfort and I was the only thing available at this point so she was just gonna have to deal for now.

She sobbed quietly in my arms for a while before a pulled away from her,

"Come on, I know just the thing to cheer you up. It always works for me."

She smiled a small smile and I lead her back to my house.

**later**

Once we got to my house I threw some of my Pj's at her so she could be more comfortable and she went to go change in my bathroom.

I pulled out my phone and texted a couple people,

_Hey guys, I need your help. Come over ASAP!_

I sent the message to the 3 people I knew for sure would help me cheer Ella up.

I looked up to see her walking out of my bathroom her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail, she had on my red shorts and my black Linkin Park concert shirt that fit her a little too big.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" she smiled and gave me a little nod.

"I'm better, you know you don't have to do this." I shook my head at her stubbornness, and sighed

"You're my sister Ells; no one gets to mess with you but me." She smiled before running and wrapping me in another bone crushing hug of hers.

I laughed and pulled away,

"Come on I have some friends I want you to meet." She nodded and I lead her down stairs to the kitchen. She looked around confused seeing it was empty, and I laughed again.

I went to the freezer and knocked on the door, and then I opened it and pretended to whisper something in it.

She came up behind me and pulled me back to her, carefully feeling my head for a fever,

"Max are you okay? You do realize you are talking to an ice cube right?" I smirked before turning back to the fridge.

"I have to make sure they look presentable." She tilted her head to the side and frowned.

I smiled and pulled a carton of ice cream out, rocky road to be exact, Ella's favorite.

"Ben? Jerry? Meet my sister Ella." I turned the picture of the happy cows towards her and she burst out laughing.

"Wow Max… you really had me going there for a while." She smiled and went to the counter to pull out two spoons before following me to the living room where we sat up in a love seat together and shared ice cream while watching the T.V.

*10 minutes later*

I heard pounding on my door and went to go open it, leaving Ella in her seat.

I opened the door to find Nudge, Angel, and Iggy standing on my porch.

"Hey guys come in." Nudge and Angle came in and hugged me, nearly squeezing me to death.

And Iggy gave me a weird one armed hug and walked right in.

I looked at Ella as she sat there looking at our exchange,

"Hey Nudge? Angel?" they turned to look at me smiles almost completely consuming their faces.

"Yeah?" they both responded at the same time.

"Jinx!"

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple Jinx!"

"Quadruple Jinx!"

I looked at them annoyed,

"You guys are both going to end up owning me soda if you don't stop." They turned to give me sheepish grins.

"Anyway…This is my sister Ella." They turned to Ella and went up to hug her and introduce themselves.

I went to go sit on the other couch and looked up to see Iggy follow me and take a seat next to me, carefully draping an arm over my shoulders.

Before I could shrug it off her leaned a little closer to Ella and look at her face carefully.

His face contorted in anger and he turned to look at me visibly restraining himself,

"Why is there a bruise on her face?" he said coldly looking into my eyes and tightly clutching his fists.

Oh no…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Okay there it is! Hope you like it!**

**I wasn't planning on updating this today but whatever!**

**Song of the day: 'Represent' Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Disclaimer: me no own!**

**Okay REVIEW!**

**Alex out~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm sorry that this isnt an update! I just wanted to let you guys know that as of today( a couple pf days ago actually) I have put ALL my stories on hold...**

**I know dont hate me! I've been having some problems at home!**

**I promise that I wont give up though, i just need some time :/ sorry! It will only be a while dont worry!**

**Love you all thanks for the encouragement it always helps and I'm still responding to reviews and PM's so feel free!**

**thatts all..**

**love ya all!**

**bye for now.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Let me explain what is going on…**

**I only have internet access on the weekends :( I know it sucks but I got in trouble and that is the arrangement that my stepdad and I have.**

**So from now on I will try to update all my stories on Saturdays or Sundays. (It took me like 3 tries to type Sunday right :p)**

**Give a special thanks to my beta that was helping me with this story! You should go check out her work too :)**

**She is ****Wingz-and-a-Fez.**

**So yeah…. I hope you like! Review :)**

**Disclaimer: me no own :(**

**~{*}~**

**Ella~**

I watched as Iggy and Max had their own private conversation on the couch. I could hear Nudge and Angel talking to me and asking questions but I wasn't really paying attention, instead I watched how Iggy had casually draped an arm around Max's shoulders.

I felt a pang of jealousy hit me; she always got things like that…

She was beautiful and guys were always asking her out. She was the beauty and I was the brains, she got the guys and I got the 4.0's, she got the love and I got to read about it in books.

It hurt that I felt this way about my sister, but I couldn't help it, she had the perfect life and I…I was stuck dreaming about it.

At that very second Iggy looked up at me and gave me a smile, my cheeks automatically heated up, he caught me staring at them… but then his smile starts to waver and he is no longer looking into my eyes but at my cheek, no doubt noticing the hand shaped bruise that decorates it….Crap! Why didn't I put cover up on?

Without thinking, instinctively I guess you could call it, I raised my hand to my face and pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let my dull dark brown hair hide my face and insecurities.

"You should leave your hair up, it looks so pretty that way." I averted my eyes away from Iggy and looked at Nudge as she smiled at me, I felt like crying. She is such a liar! I never look pretty, but I tried my best to put on a smile and look somewhat happy.

"Can I try something on your hair?" Angel asked smiling lightly,

"Sure" I slid down the couch so that I was now sitting on the floor between her legs while she sat down. She and Nudge proceeded to do many twists and turn and a variety of different braids. After a while of playing hairdresser I felt like falling asleep, I love it when people play with my hair.

I heard a squeal and Nudge clapped her hands excitedly,

"It's perfect!" she yelled and she and Angel high fived. Now we have to find the perfect outfit!" they pulled me up quickly and practically dragged out of the room. Great…Now I get to play dress up! I feel like a life sized Barbie.

I looked around the room frantic to see if I could hold on to something, I could see Max's amused face and see her chuckling. Iggy ort of smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and I knew something was wrong…

**Iggy~~**

I stared at her cheek as if willing the bruise to that was forming there to go away. I know Nudge and Angel saw it, they just chose to ignore it, I on the other hand couldn't let it go.

I could feel the protective side come out of me, I had known Ella for a long time since we were little, and it really pissed me off to think that someone had touched her in that manner.

I unclenched my fists and turned to Max again, she tried to look busy watching T.V.

"Well? What happened?" I probed on, my voice coming out a little harsher than intended, she looked at me and sighed the sadness evident in her eyes.

"I can't tell you." I looked away, anger filling me again.

My gaze made its way back to Ella's cheek. Nudge and Angel were playing with her hair and she looked so relaxed.

She had her eyes closed as she leaned back into the cushion; it almost looked as if she were going to fall asleep. She opened her eyes and they met mine, I tried to smile but I don't think I pulled it off.

I looked back at Max, It hurt that my best friend couldn't even trust me enough to tell me what happened.

"Max, please?" I pleaded.

"Iggy…It's not my place to tell you. If you want to know, you're going to have to ask her." I huffed and turned back to look as the girls dragged Ella out of the room.

You know what I will ask her….

**Half hour later***

I sat there sit mad that Max refused to tell me what happened when I heard it,

"Max!" It was Nudge,

"Your turn!" Max gave me a wide eyed look that said help me and it was my turn to laugh at her.

"Ha-ha!" I pointed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me before grudgingly getting up and making her way up to the torture chamber.

Ella came down a few minutes later and sat down next to me and wow….

She looked pretty good, her hair was up in a mixture of twists and braids, and she had on a black skirt that complemented her nice figure and a blue shirt that was simple and pretty.

I guess now is my chance…

**Okay guys! Question time! I know it was really short but I have to know first.**

**Should I have Iggy like Ella?**

**Cause I know a lot of people were happy with this being a Miggy story.**

**There is definitely going to be some drama coming up!**

**I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Answer the question!**

**RnR?**

**Lex out~~~~**


End file.
